After the war
by Snamionelover0603
Summary: Harry needs hell to find his relatives, he has a few things to ask petunia and one very important thing to ask ginny


After the war

Harry stands on the stage in the great hall

Harry- I know you all want me to make a speech, or grieve with you for the loved ones lost, or just have a rest because you think I've done to much already. But there's something else I have to do first and for that I need four people in this halls help. Hermione granger, Ron Weasley, ginny Weasley ad Molly Weasley I need your help will you come with me into the entrance hall and I will explain?

Them 4 stand and go to the entrance hall

Harry- I need to find my aunt, uncle and cousin

Hermione- but they were horrible to you why do you want to speak to them?

Harry- I need to know that they survived, I need to know if they're ok they're the only blood relatives I've got left

Molly- Harry you know we'll help you but if you don't mind me asking why do you need my help?

Harry- Molly you are the only mother figure I know, I can't remember my mum and aunt petunia never really treated me like a son. You were the woman that helped a scrawny eleven year old onto platform 9 and 3/4 and then took him in every summer after that. I need your support and I need to say thank you for all the help

Molly- you don't need to say thank you, you needed help and you were my sons best friend I was great full that you befriended Ron so I had to say thank you somehow. Anyway I weren't just going to leave you with those horrible relatives if yours after Ron told me what you'd said about them were I?

Ron- yeah they were terrible to you why do want to see them again?

Harry- they're my family no matter how horrible they were to me and I need to know that they are ok and that the death eaters didn't get to them. I need to talk to aunt petunia about my mum, yeah I can ask people here about her during her time at Hogwarts but only aunt petunia can tell me about her childhood before Hogwarts and she's never told me anything before but this time I won't stop until I've got answers!

Hermione- we'll help your Harry, but afterwards please can you help me find my parents?

Harry- of course ill help you hermione

Molly- lets get going then

Harry- well lets go to preview drive then, one of us will have to side long you Molly since your the only one who hasn't been there before

Hermione- ill do it, I'm he best apperater out of us three

Harry- ok then

That apperate to privet drive

Harry- right it's this house just down here

Harry knocks on the door of number 4 privet drive

Harry- remember don't do magic in front of them or they will kick you out and I won't get the answers I need

Aunt petunia answers the door

Aunt petunia- Harry is that you? I thought you were off fighting lord voldy-thingy

Harry- yeah it's me aunt petunia, I've killed him now be wont be doing anymore damage to anyone now. May we come in I have a few things to ask you

Aunt petunia- ok then ... You're lucky that Vernons at work. Would you like some tea

Harry- yeah we are and yes please that would be lovely. Where's Dudley?

Petunia- he's upstairs I'll shout him for you

She goes to shout Dudley down and get some tea  
Dudley comes downstairs, he enters the living room and stops when he sees Harry in shock then be walks over and hugs him.

Harry- wow Dudley you must have missed me if you're willing to hug me

Dudley- no I was worried about you, I found a radio in your room that you left behind and I was listening to it there was a show called potter watch that I listened too all the time to try and get any news on you. Mum listened sometimes but dad refused to have anything to do with it.

Harry- wow that's really touching thanks big D

Petunia renters the room with tea and places it on the table

Petunia- I believe had something to ask me Harry

Harry- err yeah... I want to know what happened between you and my mum that made you hate her and then hate me!

Petunia- I never hated her and I definitely don't hate you! I love you both you are my family and always will be!

Harry- so why did you treat me like you did and never really are about what happened to me?

Petunia- you think I didn't care? After you left for your first year I wrote to professor dumbledore and asked him to send me a letter at the end of each school year to explain everything that happened to you during the year! You have no idea how much it hurt me to hear that you were almost killed every single year you went to that school. It made me despise magic even more, it made me think that magic was going kill you and take away the last link to my sister I have.

Harry- I had no idea you cared so much, why did you treat me like you do then?

Petunia- because of vernon he never wanted to keep you and so he refused to let you be treated like a son he said if you were going to stay you would have to work to earn your food and pay your way. I agreed because I knew if I didn't you would be sent to an orphanage and then you wouldn't be protected as you should!

Harry- what happened between you and my mum?

Petunia- I was jealous of her magic and the fact that everybody asked me why I couldn't be as good ad lily or as smart as lily? I was supposed to be a role model for lily I was her big sister but instead I represented hate and jealousy, I knew I'd lost her when I called her a freak she never properly forgave me for that.

Harry- yes she did, she never hated you she thought you hated her. Severus Snape told me that's all lily ever spoke of, whether you would forgive her and actually speak to her this summer or if it would be another summer of arguments.

Petunia was crying

Petunia- I had no idea that's how she felt I wanted to reconcile for ages I wanted to meet you as a bay with your parents I wanted you and Dudley to be friends. But I couldn't bear it if she rejected me so I just didn't bother trying and then I got left you and the letter that told me my sister was dead. I cried so much that day and vernon never offered me any sympathy he said I should be happy now she's gone because I can say I don't have a sister now and forget all about her and her freakiness.  
... You know what I thought when I saw your eyes I thought oh god I'm going to see their eyes everyday now and they are going to haunt me for not apologising to lily and making friends with her again before it was too late.

Harry- thanks for telling me all this aunt petunia

Hermione, ginny and Molly are in tears at the the story

Harry- now I hope you don't mind that I do this hear but I wanted you all god we it

Harry got down on one knee in front of ginny she burst into another flow of tears at the sight because she knew what was coming

Harry- ginevra Molly Weasley will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?

Ginny- YES OF COURSE I WILL

Harry and ginny kiss while hermione, Molly, Ron, petunia and Dudley clap and cheer

Petunia- ill be back in just a second

Petunia leaves the room to enter again a few minutes later holding a tiny box

Petunia- Harry this was with you the day I found you on my doorstep, it's your mums engagement ring and I thought maybes you would like to give this to your fiancé

Harry- thanks I had no idea you had this, ginny do you like this?

Ginny- of course I do Harry it doesn't matter what ring I wear but the fact that it was your mums makes it even more special I love you Harry James potter

Harry- I love you too ginny Weasley!

Molly and petunia- yey wedding planning!

Harry- Ron will you be my best man?

Ron- of course I will buddy even I'd you're marrying my little sister!

Ginny- hermione, will you be my made of honour?

Hermione- yes I will and you are going to have the best hen party ever!

Ginny- YES haha!

THE END


End file.
